


Blonde, Gorgeous and Engaged to the Crown Prince

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cause I am biased, Cause there's a prophecy of sorts, Crack Pairing, Dialogue Heavy, Did I mention Seonghwa is blonde?, Is this a mistake?, Johnny goes by Youngho in this story, Johnny is a chill Prince, M/M, Might draw some sketches later on, Nothing overtly NSFW, Oops, Other members of ATEEZ and some NCT are mentioned, Prince! Johnny, SEONGHWA IS BLONDE, Screw it Doyoung is gonna be important, Seonghwa in a corset, Seonghwa is pretty, Seonghwa is stubborn, Seonghwa may or may not fall for someone else first??, Soulmate AU, Wow, i can't tag, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: I took liberties with names for characters like Seonghwa's brother.Also, BLONDE SEONGHWA.There are so many inconsistencies cause my ideas change when I'm into the next paragraph... oops.Shitty writer just putting pen to paper, or text to document???I ramble, the characters just talk, a lot...Fighting^^
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blonde, Gorgeous and Engaged to the Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took liberties with names for characters like Seonghwa's brother.
> 
> Also, BLONDE SEONGHWA.
> 
> There are so many inconsistencies cause my ideas change when I'm into the next paragraph... oops. 
> 
> Shitty writer just putting pen to paper, or text to document??? 
> 
> I ramble, the characters just talk, a lot... 
> 
> Fighting^^

Seonghwa has been pretty from the day he was born.

Blessed with an even complexion; strong, sloping features; sparkling blue eyes and platinum hair. He was anything but usual to his lower-class parents of dark, oriental features who had previously birthed a boy of conventional appearance.

When the King caught wind of a beautiful child with hair like gold, he was certain only one smiled upon by God could look as such. The modest couple turned down every sum of wealth he proposed in exchange for Seonghwa’s hand, amounts they could not dream of making in ten lifetimes.

“I will settle for him existing with you and having a private tutor visiting each day to educate him. After he turns 16, he will move to the castle and be married to the Prince.”

Seonghwa’s Mother began to weep, despite not wishing to dictate her son’s fate, education and status were the two things they were unable to provide. Seonghwa’s Father spoke, bowing his head, “We humbly request that Seonghwa may be with us until 18 before meeting the Prince and deciding whether they’ll be of a suitable compatibility, your majesty.”

The King agrees - knowing that his staff were raising Youngho to be a well-mannered child, “Very well, when he turns 18, they shall meet,” An advisor hand off a sack of shiny coins, before the couple can turn down the offer, “Raise your boys well.” The amount is thick like honey, a sickly-sweet addition. 

The deal begins as Seonghwa reaches age 5, seemingly unintrusive. A tutor comes between the hours of 12-4, five days a week, even allowing for his elder brother Jeonghun to sit in on the more general lessons like language. He’s 10 when he has a corset fitted around his already slender waist and his Mother stops trimming his hair short.

The young boy doesn’t pick up on anything strange until his friend Yunho flicks some of his now shoulder-length hair, “When are you going to cut it?”

Seonghwa perks up, “Why?”

His younger friend, San puffs out his cheeks, wrapping his arms around the elder from behind like a koala, toying with the ends, “It’s longer than my sister’s.”

“You look really pretty,” Wooyoung smiles, glomping his other side.

Seonghwa knows it’s meant as a compliment but it is far from flattering. *Insert disgusted Seonghwa meme here* That’s what you call girls or people with soft features like their other friend Yeosang — no offence to him.

Hongjoong must pick up on the blonde’s apprehensive expression, “It suits you—”

“NoOo~” Jongho has a wailing Mingi in a headlock in the distance, Yeosang grinning from the sidelines. “Hyung, save me~!” The subject is forgotten as they scurry to save Mingi.

Seonghwa sulks the rest of that evening when his Mother says she cannot cut his hair.

It’s the day after Seonghwa’s 18th, his parents have sat him down, holding each other’s hands, his Mother speaking tenderly, “Seonghwa-yah… when you were young, your Father and I made a deal with the Royal Family…” Seonghwa tilts his head, “The King gave us a large amount of money in exchange for you marrying the Crown Prince.”

The boy’s jaw falls. On what planet is that a normal thing to tell your child? “Marry…? But I’m only 18?”

“All that schooling was on behalf of the King… We’re sorry.”

His Father holds a strong arm over her quivering back, looking Seonghwa in the eye, “Because you were born with… unique features, it was seen as a blessing. We know it’s not fair to decide for you, so we accepted the deal on the terms that you meet and decide whether the prince is… tolerable.” His Mother’s eyes are glistening, “I’m sorry, we can’t give you any more than this. We accepted something like this, so you can make a choice.”

Her choked tone makes Seonghwa’s brow furrow, “Mom, I... They gave you money, right? That means I should accept, righ—”

“Son.” His Father lays a hand over his raised shoulder, “We didn’t spend a single piece. If you’re unsatisfied… it’s completely up to you.”

Seonghwa’s lips press into a firm line. He’s never been unsatisfied with his life here, it’s all he’s known. He has loving parents, a cool older brother, smiling friends. What reason would he have to go marry a prince, who’s probably prissy and stuck up?

“When do I meet him…” his voice is quiet, his Mother reaching forward to lay her spindly fingers across his hand.

His Father speaks lowly, “Tomorrow.”

His parents ask him to put on his nicest clothes at least, even if going to turn down the deal. So Seonghwa pulls his cascading hair up; puts on a simple white blouse and beige slacks. He is not dressing to please the royalty, but he doesn’t want to appear completely dishevelled, he has some pride after all.

The gates are immeasurably tall, opened by a pair of guards and he’s escorted around the premises by his tutor, all aspects of the lifestyle highlighted.

“As overwhelmingly nice as this is, I’m only here to speak to the prince and go home.”

His tutor halts, “Very well. The Prince just got back from an overseas exchange, so he’s most likely rather exhausted,”

They reenter the hallways and approach a large, wooden door and knock.

“Yeah?” The door swings open, “What’s up? Dad said you wouldn’t be here for another half hour.”

The tall brunette tilts his head, smiley eyes flickering to the blonde, their eyes locking.

“My Lord, this is Park Seonghwa, he is here to speak with you if that would please you.” The blonde nearly scoffs at the kiss-up, icy gaze still drilling into the prince.

“Yeah, that’s all good. I’m Youngho, come in and we can talk in private.” The younger hates that the prince continues to smile kindly at him still, opening the door wider. Seonghwa waltzes in, standing in the centre of the large suite, scrutinising the huge cabinets and decorative chandelier. Youngho waves off the tutor and closes the door, “So—“

“I won’t marry you.”

Youngho continues to show teeth as his brows raise, “Lol, okay? We were just gonna talk weren’t we?” 

Seonghwa frowns, “I don’t want to talk.”

Youngho flops onto his bed, laying on his stomach, “I just got back from boarding school, so I didn’t really know any of this was happening until yesterday. It’s not like I wanted to force you to be here, blame my Dad for that.”

Seonghwa doesn’t have a retort, so he remains impartial.

“You’re 18 right? I’m 21, so I’m technically your hyung... but since I get the impression you don’t like me, you can just call me Youngho.” The elder grins at nobody in particular, “It’s cool to be overseas and make new friends, but you really miss home, so I totally get why you’re feeling kinda pissed about this. I already have someone I’m interested in, so..."

Seonghwa crosses his arms, how long does he have to listen to the Prince ramble before he can leave without consequence to his family.

“Say, is there someone you’re interested in?”

Seonghwa says nothing.

“I hope so, otherwise you straight up rejecting me makes me feel kinda shit.”

The corner of Seonghwa’s lip curls. Of course the Prince can’t understand someone rejecting him, “Why should it matter what I think of you?”

Youngho darts to sitting, “I thought you weren’t gonna speak to me?”

Seonghwa’s brow twitches, and his tongue strikes, “Am I not worthy enough to?”

Youngho lets out a heaving sigh, rolling onto his back, “You know, if you’d just chill out a bit it’d be much easier to—“ he glances at Seonghwa from upside down, “—You’re actually quite pretty from this angle, you look kinda like a dragon—”

The blonde rolls his eyes, “I’m leaving.”

He attempts to retrace his steps through the hallways to the exit, the Prince not calling out for or chasing after him, not that Seonghwa thinks about him for more than a moment... He runs into a member of staff, a young boy, “Excuse me, I’m a little lost, could you please help me?”

He nods, lips closed, leading him past an open library and through a ballroom of sorts, knocking on a dark door.

“Wait, where is this?” Seonghwa whispers hurriedly.

“The King’s document room, were you not searching for him?”

Seonghwa shakes his head like crazy, “No no no, I was finding the exit?”

The boy's face remains tired, “Oh—“

The door is opened by a man with wide eyes in the emerald uniform, “Yes?” He takes one look at Seonghwa, “Ah, you’re the one. Come in.”

The blonde is ushered inside yet another hallway against his best attempts at expressing resistance. The guard assures him in one phrase that it will be fine and he’s brought in front of the King who looks him up and down, “Park Seonghwa. A pleasure to meet you in the flesh. Have you spoken with Youngho already?”

Seonghwa dips into a 90-degree bow, the intimidating presence of the royal setting him into submission, “We spoke.”

“Great, I have a room prepared all ready for you to move into. You’ll be able to invite people to meet in the gardens within certain hours of certain days. Your face will not need to be made public but you will have a security detail for whenever you leave the castle grounds. Are you prepared to move in today?”

Seonghwa’s shoulders are raised, “I actually—“

“I don’t like him.” None other than the Prince has swaggered to his side, breaths heavy. “Why did you want us to be together anyway? Because my fortune read that way? I don’t believe in that, I can make up my own mind.”

The King’s lips fold down, “Son, I don’t think you understand. The teller set your Mother and I up and we are very content together. I’m doing this for your benefit.”

Youngho steps forward, not raising his voice, “What’s the point if I’m coercing him? Just let him go back to his life. You forced me to come back here just to make me marry some random boy who’s a little bit pretty?” Seonghwa winces.

“Son, this is about more than that. He has been educated to the point he is cognitively familiar with our values and is very capable of being a fine partner.”

Youngho turns back to Seonghwa with a straight expression, “Tell him you don’t want to marry me. Then you can go back to your friends and family, and move on.” The younger can’t get his mouth to cooperate, blubbering like a fish. Youngho reaches for one of Seonghwa’s tense hands, holding it firmly, his voice only reaching the younger’s ears, “Just tell him and then you can go home like you want.”

Seonghwa freezes, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, mirroring the Prince’s warm hold, “I… I need time to think about it.”

The King’s dismay moulds into an expression not dissimilar to approval, “Very well. How about you reside a week here to give Youngho time to warm up to the situation.”

“Thank you.” Seonghwa keeps his voice flat but sincere as he bows his head.

“Accompany him will you, Youngho.”

The boys walk out together, Youngho immediately leaning close “I thought you didn’t want to spend another moment here?”

Seonghwa’s brows furrow, “I was in front of the King, how the hell am I supposed to say no?”

“I was bailing you out of here! How are you about to say no after spending a week in his presence?”

Seonghwa begins to take longer strides, jaw tense, “I wasn’t thinking about that…”

Youngho sighs as they approach the entrance gate, “I guess I’ll be seeing you—“

“My Lord! Where are the two of you headed?” A guard in an emerald uniform hurries down the gravel path.

“I was just seeing him off. Why?”

“Park Seonghwa-nim, are you not spending the week?”

Seonghwa turns his quizzical gaze to the taller, “Ah… He doesn’t have clothes here or any of his belongings.” Youngho defends with a gentle smile.

The same guard from earlier responds with a textbook, “The King had a wardrobe prepared months ago and the room is perfectly equipped for living.”

“Ah…… His family doesn’t know.”

“My Lord, The King sent off a message immediately after the agreement, there is no issue.”

“He really wants to go and say goodbye to his family, c'mon Taeyong.” Youngho’s nose is crinkling as he runs out of bullshit.

“My Lord, it is far too late for him to be wandering alone, surely he can see his family tomorrow.”

Youngho turns back to Seonghwa with an apologetic smile, “I guess you’re staying,”

Seonghwa’s shoulders noticeably droop before he strides back towards the palace. “Please show me to my room then.” He tips his head into a slight bow, the guard dipping lower, walking ahead. Youngho runs a few steps to catch back up, reaching an upstairs quarter in silence. It’s about the size of Seonghwa’s entire house.

“I shall send a maid up to help you dress for dinner.” Youngho waves the guard, Taeyong, off as he closes the door. Seonghwa considers all his options, he could run off and potentially piss off the King; stay the night but refuse to eat like a stupid girl or say nothing and go along with everything. There’s a quiet tapping at the door, Youngho opens it.

“My Lord, is your beloved in?”

Seonghwa palms his forehead, _beloved_... what kind of a term is that, he has a name! The maid must spot him because he calls out again, “Seonghwa-nim, the King requested I dress you for dinner.”

Youngho looks to Seonghwa for approval, who nods with a tight jaw, pointing his index finger against the bridge of the Prince’s nose, “You, out.”

Youngho raises his hands, “Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.”

The maid bows as he leaves, black hair flopping and catching the light before he heads to the huge closet, stuffed full with many garments of brilliant colour. “Would navy suit you this evening?”

Seonghwa perches himself on the edge of the bed, stroking a hand across the silk cover. “Sure, whatever.” His tongue stings after the casual words leave his mouth, the lack of offence on the boy's face as he fishes through the wardrobe causing him to leap over to his side, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken like that.”

He doesn't turn his head as he speaks, “It’s quite alright, I am not meant to do anything other than serve, your words do not bother me.” A large, flourishing fabric is pulled from the closet, “The King asked that he review your appearance in a dress, apologies if that makes you uncomfortable. This attire will only be for public meetings, you will also wear a veil to cover your face at those times. Please sit on the stool and I will be with you a moment.”

Seonghwa obeys, mind whirring. Why even marry if you're just gonna have an anonymous partner? “Will I wear be expected to wear dresses while here...”

“Only in the public eye, perhaps in the eye of some visiting royals.” The maid begins to unbutton his shirt, Seonghwa noticing the fine grain of his skin up close, “You're not wearing a corset today?" The maid eyes his body, brows pinching. Was he supposed to? "Please stand in front of the mirror.”

Seonghwa does, glancing into the reflection. It doesn't make him look feminine at all, his shoulders are still straight and his hips narrow, he's just cinched a little in the middle, like pork tied with string maybe. The disfigurement and makes him curl his lip in disgust.

“Please hold the wooden bar on the side of the mirror, I’m beginning now.” He wraps the corset, fiddling with strings for a few moments before yanking it almost enough to knock Seonghwa off balance. The feel is smoother than his usual, pulled in an inch further than usual then let out rather generously.

“Isn’t this too tight?” Seonghwa wheezes, the boy doesn’t answer, pulling again, seemingly for his own amusement, forcing another breath from the blonde's lungs.

Seonghwa is hunching over breathless by the time a tape measure is circled around his waist, dark irises studying tiny dots, “You’re lucky you began young, that’s 20.3 inches.” Seonghwa is asked to follow gentle directions and eventually, he’s fully immersed in a midnight blue gown. It’s surprisingly flattering— until you see his shoulder line and masculine jaw.

“Do I really have to wear— I look terrible.”

“This will not be regular attire, so please do not worry. Just a trial to see whether they may need a stand-in for important occasions.” Seonghwa is almost upset he didn’t jump in and say he looks really nice, “Of course they need one. I’m obviously a dude... I’m not even that much shorter than the Prince...”

The boy totters to the closet again, pulling out a long sheer fabric, “Please do not worry, Seonghwa-nim. all this has been thought out.” He lays the fabric over his head. It does cover but the corners of his shoulders still poke out wide. “Could I not wear this… it’s a bit much.”

“You do not require a veil today and need only a touch of makeup before we’re done.”

“Seonghwa, it’s dinner in ten— Is that a dress?”

Seonghwa’s face is red as a cherry, peeking through lace.

“Yes, My Lord, it is. He will be ready briefly. If you could, would you please give Seonghwa-nim some privacy.” The maid asks politely, eyes looking about ready to gut the man. 

Credit to Youngho, he raises his hands once more and turns away from the younger’s rosy mess of a face, albeit smirking like a delinquent. “It suits you.”

“...”

“You’d look good in red too.”

“...”

“Maybe something shorter—“

“Oh My God—”

“Something sheer.”

“Please shut up.”

“...”

“...”

“So is this dress thing like a kink or something.”

“Get out.”

The maid's lips curl into a silent chuckle as he pulls the veil away from his eyes, brushing over his eyelids and across the line of his cheekbones with shimmering powders. “You have wonderful skin, you’d suit orange very well.” Seonghwa stammers a thank you.

The Prince walks backwards to approach the younger, “You done yet?”

The boy claims the negative, eyes scanning over his artwork, “I’ll brush your hair through and we’ll be done” A few knots later his hair is silky and half pinned, making him almost princess-like. _Almost_. “I shall take my leave now.”

Seonghwa mumbles thanks as he continues to stare into the mirror in disbelief at how rounded and soft he now looks. Only after they leave the room he realises he should be proper, "Wait!" He grabs the layers of fabric and scrambles to the door, he calls out to their back, "What's your name?" 

The boy turns and looks him in the eye with a gentle smile, "Kim Dongyoung, enjoy your dinner."

Youngho approaches with his back still turned, "Yo." Seonghwa leaps and the Prince takes it upon himself to spin and take in the younger's attire. “Why are you wearing this though?” Youngho tosses the fluttery fabric of the skirt with his toes, “I mean… not that it doesn’t look good, but it’s not very typical of us men to wear dresses.”

“This was the King’s idea, not mine.”

“Woah, legit? That’s super weird. I have this cousin who’s totally married to a dude and neither of them wears dresses. Surely you have some other stuff though?” Youngho throws the closet doors open, frills, lace and poof as far as the eye can see.

“Holy shit. I’ll definitely sort this out, don’t worry about it. Come and change into something of mine.” Seonghwa feels awkward as the Prince rambles, grabs his wrist and leads him back to his own bedroom. “I don’t know why you’re putting up with this. I’d totally have flipped my shit. Is that the reason your hair is so long?”

“Yes…”

“Dude, tomorrow we give you a completely different look. I’ll cut your hair so you don’t have to worry about getting in trouble and I’ll make sure you’re given some more... appropriate clothing."

Seonghwa presses his lips together, letting his fingers curve around the Prince's hold,

“Thanks…”


End file.
